The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Abelia×grandiflora and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Wevo1’. ‘Wevo1’ represents a new Abelia, a semi-evergreen shrub grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in June of 2008 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Abelia×grandiflora ‘Abelops’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,961) that was growing in a container at his nursery in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in July of 2008. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.